Intimidation Technique
by Mako3
Summary: Shikamaru decides he needs to be more intimidating, but what do his lovers think about it? GaaraxShikamaruxLeesome.


/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Intimidation Technique

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Every ninja in Konoha or elsewhere had a unique look. Unique looks equaled a tactical advantage, even if it was nothing more then throwing your opponent off for a few valuable seconds. In his observations, Shikamaru had decided the best way to attain the "I'm an awesome ninja so fear me" look was to get a visible scar. It was true there were powerful higher level ninja with no scars marring their looks, but there was a price for such fame, and Shikamaru had decided long ago he was never going to wear a spandex suit of any color — at least not in public. Facial hair, another possibly imposing feature, really wasn't his thing either.

Scars on a body showed a ninja had been injured, and while theoretically that should announce weakness, it also showed that the ninja got out of whatever fight happened alive and prepared for worse. Plus scars gave an impression of fierceness.

The problem was the best looking scars were all already taken! Iruka-sensei covered the "across the nose" brand, which considering some others was probably the least painful of the bunch. Face wounds were always dangerous, but across the nose against something like Kakashi-sensei's. . . Shikamaru didn't really want to lose an eye in his dreams of notoriety, though the vertical scar with his eye still intact would be acceptable. Shikamaru considered just covering his face with a mask without the scar to accompany it, but he knew it would be pointless to cover up flawless skin. Raidou's scar, a burn scar, was a dangerous one to play around with. Raidou had been lucky he got through whatever caused that as well as he had. If Shikamaru was going to get a burn scar he didn't particularly want it on his face.

Then there was Ibiki, who had all kinds of scars all over his body. That went a bit too far for Shikamaru's tastes.

The scar didn't have to be on the face, that was just the easiest place to show one off. Also, if it was somewhere else on his body it had to be big or flashy, otherwise the battle wound would go unnoticed. All in all he knew it was silly to be planning where and what kind of scar to get — if it happened more then likely it wouldn't be by choice — but it didn't hurt to fantasize.

A tattoo was another option, and really it was just a brightly colored one. On the right person, a good tattoo could look incredibly threatening. It did make a difference on where the tattoo originated form though. Shikamaru supposed carving a tattoo on your own body with grains of sand was a sure way to strike fear in an opponent. Getting tattooed the normal way seemed more like covering an internal weakness. The tattoo might look fierce, but the ninja didn't do anything to earn that reputation. Seeing as Shikamaru was not into inflicting incredible amounts of pain on himself, and since he didn't want to copy anyone, a tattoo was not the answer to his tactical intimidation either.

His outfit was fine and practical, but not striking, he had no scars, no tattoos, or any sort of visual birthmark. Shikamaru was starting to feel inadequate as a ninja. Even his old geinin age peers had special features save for the women. (Well, Shino didn't really, but having a colony of bugs crawl out from under one's skin tended to intimidate an opponent.) Shikamaru did end up facing off against them a lot, but he was certainly NOT a woman.

"What are you thinking about with a face like that?" Lee asked, snuggling closer and sweeping his hand up Shikamaru's ribs.

"Do I seem like a woman to you?" the chunin asked point blank. Shikamaru could feel a throaty laugh against his back and long fingers at the base of his spine. He had the decency to blush, but Lee kissed it away.

"Don't tease him Gaara. Besides, if having Gaara take you makes someone a woman then I should start growing breasts any day now."

"You are no woman. Neither of you are. Don't be idiots," the redhead laying behind Shikamaru growled.

"What brought that question on anyway?" Lee was looking at him with intense interest now instead of lazy humor. Shikamaru just made a noncommittal cluck with his tongue and rolled a little to face the ceiling, his bed partners moving to encompass his new position. Gaara's hand squeezed his ass and retreated to Shikamaru's hip. Lee's hand came to rest on top of Gaara's.

"It's not good for the spirit to hold things in, you know. Let out your worries so you can be fresh and young!" Lee tried to persuade Shikamaru with words while Gaara opted to stare intently at him, inching forward slightly to bite down on Shikamaru's ripe shoulder.

"Maa, it's really nothing. You two are making this more troublesome then it needs to be. I'm just being moody about my lack of recognition as a ninja," he muttered, making sure to put no inflection on the statement. Gaara snorted and dug his teeth in a little deeper. Lee cocked an eyebrow.

"Eh? You became a chunin before any of us! And only your family has the shadow ability. You're a genius, probably the smartest in Konoha if not everywhere—"

"No, it's not that," Shikamaru interrupted, a light blush staining his cheeks the palest of pinks. "I just don't have any distinguishing. . . features."

"Huh?" Lee exclaimed. Shikamaru just sighed.

"I don't have any scars or tattoos or anything that I could use as an intimidation factor or for recognition like the rest of you," he explained.

"I don't either," the taijutsu student argued, trying adamantly to cheer his lover up. Shikamaru shifted to make full eye contact with him.

"You're the Green Beast of Konoha. That would be recognition," the shadow ninja stated with a smug look that turned into a wince when Gaara, done being quiet, snarled and really dug in and dragged his teeth through Shikamaru's shoulder flesh. Gaara pulled away the and lapped at the blood slowly leaking from the teeth marks.

"There, now you have a scar. And my sand is always ready if you want another mark." The sand nin wasn't kidding. Shikamaru chuckled and waved off the cloud of sand that appeared above his naked chest.

Lee hoped Gaara wasn't really serious, but just in case he tried to diffuse the situation. "Technically speaking, ninjas are supposed to keep their identities secret anyway. So really you're one of the only ones following the rules. And besides," he smirked, "that fishnet is sexy." Gaara showed his agreement by licking Shikamaru's neck up to his jaw and nibbled at the lack of stubble there. Lee, done speaking and content with the situation, nuzzled his way down the lean chest beside him, stopping to tease at hard nipples.

"Feeling better now?"

"Ah."

"Good."

How Shikamaru had acquired such a good lover — and two no less — he couldn't quite piece together despite his genius, but who was he to look a gift-horse in the mouth? When he thought about it, how better to cause intimidation in an opponent then to be recognized as being with Gaara of the Desert and Konoha's Green Beast? Shikamaru didn't need a scar, he had his partners and that was more then enough.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

End

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So I have no idea where this threesome came from, but it kind of works, you know? Lee is taijutsu, Gaara is all sand and stuff, then Shikamaru can be the brains. Or I'm just crazy. Anyway, despite the strange pairing, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
